


That Girl's Not Right In The Brain!

by Heyashes



Series: The Multifandom Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Parrish, Drabble, F/M, POV Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p>
<p>Song: Hang 'Em High, My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl's Not Right In The Brain!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Chemical Romance's song "Hang 'Em High". Couldn't help but let that quote influence the whole work.  
> p.s. Parrish is our king.

He’d promised himself that he wouldn’ fall.

That he wouldn’t fall for the red haired psychic who saw things she couldn’t even understand. (if she really _was_ a psychic. He wasn’t sure anymore.)

What if she wasn’t a psychic but a psycho? He recalled one of the other deputies telling him to let her go, telling him that “ _That girl’s not right in the brain_ ”.

But no matte all the warnings, no matter all the things that made his brain scream to stay away from her, Parrish had fallen. Fallen hard. And rather fast, to be honest.

He looks at her, as she hands him the printed copy of the bestiary and smiles, telling him that she’d like to help figuring things out.

He looks at her. _And she’s so beautiful_.


End file.
